Runningstrike
Runningstar 'is an orange tom with gray-blue spots and yellow eyes. Description Appearance :Runningstar has a short,smooth-coat. He has orange fur that is covered in gray-blue spots, mostly on his tail and sides. His eyes are yellow. :His build is small and light, the exception being that his front paws are oddly large and make his walk awkward. Personality :'When he was younger: Clever, feisty, cocky, mischievous, defiant, bold, fierce, loyal, selfish, fearless, careless, awkward, sprited, fiery, imaginative, resourceful, rebellious. :When he was olde'''r: Intelligent, thoughtful, selfish, oblivious, noble, loyal, blind, eccentric, shy. Skills :For the most part he's good at hunting, being a fast runner and able to chase small mammals. But his awkwardly large paws make his run uneven and slightly clumsy, sometimes alerting prey. He can hardly climb trees and is medicare at fighting. : Life Kithood & Adolescence :Runningkit was born to Luna and Flash, but was adopted at a young age by Whispheart and Falconcry. :He had three foster siblings, Dazzlekit (who died as a kit). Who was close with his brother Stormkit and his sister Waterkit. :Runningkit was rebellious, disrespectful, and oblivious--often only interested in doing things he found enjoyable without considering the rules or consequences, which sometimes put him at odds with Stormkit. :He was betrayed by his aunt Talonfang as a young cat. Around the same time, he got into a fight with his sister, who shortly after ran away from camp. This caused Runningpaw to become depressed, lose his fun-loving look on life, and give hims cynicism which he never fully recovered from. :As an apprentice, Runningpaw was given the mentor of Wolftail. Runningpaw quickly became close with Stoatpaw, his fellow apprentice who would later become his mate. :After Wolftail's death, Runningpaw was mentored by Falconcry. :Runningpaw also formed a bond with Creekfrost, his foster uncle and Talonfang's brother, who comforted him after Waterpaw left. :Runningpaw's friendship with Stoatpaw grew, much to the disdain of Dewbramble, Stoatpaw's brother from an earlier litter. Adulthood As an adult, Runningpaw earned the warrior name Runningstrike. Shortly after, his sister--once RockClan member Waterkit, now a rogue working with Talonfang--returned. Wolfstar allowed Waterkit to rejoin the Clan and adopt the name Waterdrop. Waterdrop and Runningstrike were once close, but Runningstrike was reluctant to accept her back. Eventually, he decided she earned his forgiveness, but things were notably different afterwards. Runningstrike and Stoatscar became mates and had three kits; Pumpkinkit, Creekkit, and Oilkit. Pedigree '''Mates: :Stoatscar: Alive :Ioheart (formerly): Deceased, Residence Unknown Sons: :Creekdew: Living (As of CaveClan/Roleplay) :Oilpelt: Deceased :Dewfur: Living (As of ShadeClan/Roleplay) :Speedkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Daughters: :Pumpkinfrost: Living (As of DawnClan/Roleplay) :Pinefrost: Living (As of ShadeClan/Roleplay) :Winterfall: Living (As of ShadeClan/Roleplay) Mother: :Luna: Living (As of Loners & Rogues/Roleplay) Father: :Flash: Living (As of Loners & Rogues/Roleplay) Sister: :Sagenose: Living (As of RockClan/Roleplay) Brothers: :Three Unnamed kits: Deceased, Residence Unknown Foster Mothers: :Talonfang: Living (As of RockClan/Roleplay) :Whispheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Foster Fathers: :Falconcry: Deceased, Residence Unknown :Creekfrost: Living (As of RockClan/Roleplay) Foster Brothers: :Stormstar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Mallowkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Foster Sisters: :Dazzlekit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Waterdrop: Living (As of RockClan/Roleplay) Aunt: :Slash: Living (As of Loners & Rogues/Roleplay) Grandmother: :Berry: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Grandfather: :Sharp: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Grandsons: :Newtkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Frozenwind: Living (As of RockClan/Roleplay) Granddaughter: :Blizzardheart: Living (As of RockClan/Roleplay) Relationships Family Creekdew :Runningstrike hit it off with Creekdew in a way he never did with Oilpelt and Pumpkinfrost. :More Coming Soon. Oilpelt :Because of an incident when Oilpelt was a kit, Runningstrike has often feared that his other son despises or is frightened of him. Because of this, Runningstrike is often reluctant to approach him, unlike with Creekdew. :For this reason he never spent much time with Oilpelt, which he suspects made Oilpelt resent him, and thus their relationship was strained at best. :One of Runningstrike's biggest regrets is that he never got to know his son, and he's frequently haunted by the fact that it's really too late to change it. Pumpkinfrost :Runningstrike never got a chance to know Pumpkinfrost as well as either of his other kits, but he obviously cares about her about her very much and often regrets not spending much time with her. As a kit she reminded of Stoatscar, and also of his sister Waterdrop, and watching her grow up made him remember the days when he was a kit. : Speedkit :Runningstar barely knew his kit. He had been busy with Clan stuff and patrols during the five or something days of Speedkit's life. :But he named Speedkit and loved him he even spent his time thinking of what the kit's warrior name should be. He wanted to be Speedkit's mentor and to see the kit catch his first prey. But Speedkit wandered out of camp, and was taken by a hawk. :Runningstar tried to save the kit, jumping from trees and walked for hours, getting cut and bruised. Despite his sadness about Speedkit's death he thinks if might have saved lives, for he now forbids his kits from leaving camp. Pinefrost :Runningstrike never knew Pienfrost too well, but he cared about her and did his best to be a good father, when it was clear she was having a hard time. :Even when she was a kit, Runningstrike noticed quickly how similar she was to Wolfstar, the leader before him. Winterfall :Runningstrike, guilty for how he treated his first litter, made an effort to be a better father to his other kits, particularly once he was their only parent. He hit it off with Winterfall in a way he didn't with Dewfur and Pinefrost, and was upset when she moved to ShadeClan. He almost considered going with them. : Dewfur :He doesn't know Dewfur too well, he named him after his formar enemy, who he is now for grateful for then every other cat because he saved his son, Dewfur's half-brother. :And Dewfur reminds him a bit of Dewbramble, he likes watching his kit run and play simply because of that. When Dewfur attacked Winterfall, he was mad at him. :He talked to him to find out why, and loves him. Love Interests Ioheart :Read in Enemies. Stoatscar :Read in Friends. Friends Talonfang :From a young age, he hated Talonfang and how she treated Creekfrost. Even though she was a warrior and he was a kit, he wasn't the least bit scared of her. She tried to kill him once, but he survied. It was that day he vowed to get back at her, even if he was only three moons old. :Once he was a day or so older then the last time he had a fight with her, he attacked her. There was a small battle with some rogues, he was a still a kit but followed a patrol. He was sure he would fight. A cat named Flash saved his life. But he was sure he was going to get back at Talonfang. :He sort of forgot about her, he had other problems in his life. But once he got older and he and his friend Stoatpaw, later Stoatscar, were walking through the forest. Runningpaw and Stoatpaw met Talonfang, and Runningpaw's older sister Waterkit, who had ran away a few moons back. She was going by Redwater. :Talonfang hit Stoatpaw's neck, almost killing her. Runningpaw hated her more then ever. As he grew, his hatred for her only got stronger. She took his sister, almost killed his best friend, killed his mother, his uncle, his aunt, and a lot of other cats. :She even started a rougue battle which caused his sister, who had returned to the Clan and who he had recently forgiven, to die. And he almost killed her, but he had vowed never to take a cat's life, and allowed her to live. But Creekfrost's kit ended up killing her. :When Talonfang, Creekfrost, and Runningstar's sister Waterdrop and some other cats returned to life, he told Talonfang he would never forgive her. But he learned to like her snarky remarks and got some respect to her. He found out that she was his mother, and learned to love her. :He found out that she never really wanted to kill anyone, he wasn't really sure how it happened but he learned to love her, and he wanted to stop her from killing other cats. He decided this right after she killed Infernoflame and Darknose both were cats he liked, and he was sad that they died, but he knew she would get kicked out of the Clan if it was found out. :For some strange reason, he didn't want that to happen. He lied and said Infernoflame died from falling off a cliff, and that Darknose died saving him. Since that day, he wanted to be the one to make sure Talonfang was being a normal cat rather then a murder, but he really wanted to talk to her. :Shortly after he tried to get his older sister, the leader Waterstar, to make Talonfang a full warrior, he went to talk to her. She almost killed him, but stopped before she did. Since then he has learned to like Talonfang more then almost all the other cats he had ever met. Whispheart :At a young age, Runningstar was close to his adopted Mother. The two were close and loved each other. :Shortly after Runningstar was made an apprentice, his father Falconcry returned. Runningstar was on his father's side, not his Mothers. The relationship between him and his Mother faded away. :But he still loved his mother, and was deeply sad when Whispheart died. But he always remembers her. She's a voice in his head, when ever he is about to do something that could put him in danger, the voice of the dead Whispheart tells him not too. Falconcry :When he was young, Runningstar and Falconcry lived together. In the nursery. Even though Falconcry was his Father, and a warrior, the elder cat always made time for his son. That all changed, though. And it changed when Falconcry got Greencough. Runningstar (Runningkit at the time) and his sister Dazzlekit got it. :Runningkit survived, but Dazzlekit didn't. After Dazzlekit died, Falconcry blamed himself for the kit's death, and ran away. Runningkit didn't see him again until he was made an apprentice, known as 'Runningpaw' that was when Falconcry returned. The Clan had thought Falconcry must be dead, and were thrilled that he was back. But no one was happier then Runningpaw! When Falconcry was about to after years of warriorhood join the ranks of StarClan, Runningstar told his father his story. :Falconcry is also a voice in Runningstar's head, when Runningstar feels blamed, the Falconcry voice is there. Peregrineheart He is Peregrineheart's best friend. He seems sometimes like he does not really care about what Peregrineheart has to say, but he does. He secretly thinks that Peregrineheart is pretty smart. : Dazzlekit :It would make sense if Runningstar didn't remember much of his older sister, but he does. Even though Dazzekit died when he was only a kit, Runningstar remembers her. He looked up to her, he loved her. :He always helped the runt of the litter, and she helped him back. The other kits never payed much attention to the fact Runningstar couldn't climb trees, but Dazzlekit did. She tried to teach him, she never gave up. It was Runningstar who found her body. He was sad by it. Dazzlekit is a voice is his head, the voice of support. :When he needs to be supported, the voice of Dazzlekit there. It is true, that some voices in his head he finds wonderful. Stormstar :The orange and gray-blue tom barely knows his older brother, but loves him stronger then almost anything else. When he was a kit, 'family' was a hard thing to come by. His mother Talonfang tried to kill him, his father Infernoheart died, his adopted mother Whispheart often tried to stop him from breaking his rules, his father Falconcry left, his sister Waterkit ran away, his brother Mallowkit died, his sister Dazzlekit died, most of this was no one's fault, but only one was always there for him, and that was Stormkit. :He loved Stormkit, the two were very different, Stormkit was cray about rules, Runningkit was a rebel above all else. And because of this, the two fought fairly often. But Runningkit still loved him. :One of the first voices in Runningkit's head was like Stormkit, and it was one that he had the most trouble with, but it was also one that he found the most different from his brother. :Runningpaw was jealous of Stormpaw when Wolfstar mentored him, Wolfstar was the mentor Runningpaw always wanted. But that didn't stop him from loving Stormpaw, he trained with him, Stormpaw was the only one of his siblings to be with him at the warrior ceramony. And that was good with him. :When Stormriver became Stormstar, he couldn't have been prouder of his brother. He became more nosy and listened in when his brother talked, annoying the leader. He was miserble when Stormstar died and listens to his brothe rabove anyone else. When he was dragged to StarClan, the voice in his thoughts really became Stromstar, the real Stormstar. Waterdrop :As kits, the two fought often enough. Runningkit looked up to Waterkit and wanted to be just like her. She had his rule-breaking nature, and a strong friendship formed. She was only a few moments older then him, but he acted as him she was older by years. :When she ran away, Runningkit was hurt and insulted. He started to hate Waterkit, when he was an apprentice, he and Stoatpaw found her in the forest, going under the name of 'Redwater' and one of Talonfang's crew. She didn't try to stop Talonfang when the rogue slashed Stoatpaw on the neck. It was only Dewbramble's medicine cat skills that allowed the apprentice to live. :Runningpaw hated her all through his warriorhood, when he was Runningwater and she came back to the Clan, he was horrible to her. But he couldn't forgive her for what she did to him. He changed his name to Runningstrike, since he didn't want his suffix to be the same as he prefix. :She changed her name to Waterdrop, and had kits. During a fight with rogues, he saved her life. Forgiving her and telling her that no matter what she was always be his sister. She died saving his life, and he would never forget that. :One of the best days of his warriorhood was when she entered RockClan, after StarClan gave her a second chnace at life. She became leader after Stormstar died and she and Runningstrike (Now Runningstar) were closer then anything. :He trusted Talonfang, and she didn't and it caused a bit of a ruckus. But she will always be his sister, and he will always love her. Fawnheart :Despite the fact that he didn't know her well before the quest where she died, the two became good friends on the quest. She was annoyed when he wanted to go back due to Dewbramble annoying him, and was happy when he and his brother returned. :The two liked each other a lot. But on the Thunderpath one day, she went on without looking, and Runningstar tried to help her when he saw a monster coming. :But it didn't end well for Runningstar. He lived, but he was badly hurt. And Fawnheart died. Runningstrike was the one who said the quest should hold a vigil for Fawnheart. Wolfstar :The leader was a good friend to him from the moment he met her. Partly since Runningstar was what Wolfstar had been, before she became leader. He was one of the few cats that knew she didn't like the job or rank of leader, she didn't like being in gatherings, and she didn't like speaking for the Clan. :Runningstar could understand that, even if he didn't agree with it on his own. Wolfstar had wanted to be wild and run around camp breaking all the rules, but she found herself as leader, having to always be calm, and having to make the rules, not break them. :And she wanted to be able to do what Runningstar always did, that was something she would always want to do. But she couldn't do so. And yet even now the cat reminds her of her younger self. It was also since she knows his mental illness. And she knows it well. Even though she doesn't have it, she knows for a fact her son did. His name was Flash, and he was a rogue who had it. Stoatscar :Runningstar, despite the fact he hates her older brother with a buring passion, used to love her. The two were friends as kits--Runningstar as Runningkit and Stoatscar as Stoatkit--but Stoatkit became an apprentice two moons before Runningkit! Stoatscar's mentor died the same day as Runningkit's. :Stoatkit was also renamed Stoatpaw. When Runningkit was old enough, he became an apprentice known as Runningpaw, and Wolftail was his mentor. The two fell in love pulling ticks off the elders, both were not allowed to go to the gathering, but today want nothing else. Stoatpaw became a warrior known as Stoatscar and Runningpaw became a warrior known as Runningwater two moons later. The became mates, and had kits. And Runningwater changed his name to Runningstrike. :The two loved each other like anything, but that all changed when Runningstar went on the quest. Or did it? He went on a quest with a few other cats to find the cause for the red moon. And he found out in a dream from StarClan that the red moon means that if Runningstar doesn't fight hard, he will be evil. Since he didn't want to risk harming his family, he ended the relationship with Stoatscar, thinking it was the best for his family. She ended up being with another cat. Runningstar could understand and accept this, he was not angry with Stoastscar, and wants to be her friend always, she feels the same but Runningstar still feels awkward around the slightly older warrior. Enemies Dewbramble :Runningstar hates the older Clan cat. He always wished otherwise, but he did hate him. He always felt his blood cold around the warrior, he always felt judged. :Dewbramble always picked on him, and thought Runningstar was wimpy and annoying, or at least Runningstar thought that as how Dewbramble felt. :Runningstar always thought the cat hated him for his relationship with Stoatscar, and that got on Runningstar's nerves. He knew what it was like to lose siblings, and his sister mating with a Clan cat was in no world using siblings, he also knew that Stoatscar had chosen to be his mate, he had never forced her so. Despite his problems with the medicine cat, he knew that Dewbramble died saving his son, and Runningstar, for that, forgave the warrior. Ioheart :From the day he met her, despite the fact she was tearing a bit of the pelt of his own Clanmate, he could tell how smart she was. Day to day Runningstar felt as him he was with minds lesser then his, and he was right. No matter how smart a cat was, none ever matched his crazy brain. Until he met Ioheart, blinded to who she truely was by how smart she is, he made a mistake. : Quotes :"He's Runningkit! No one really knows what he does, or why he does it" ~Wolftail to Creekfrost about Runningkit RockClan/Roleplay/Archive 1 :"Of course, Stoatscar. You are not mine to keep, or mine to give away. You can do whatever suits you best, this is your life. I always tried to help, I always tried to do what was best. But what I thought was best was leaving my family, and everyone. And in that, I was wrong. I should have trusted you, and the kits, and my Clan, to help me get though this. But instead, I was a coward. I left everyone, and everything. I learned that on my quest, I should have stayed all along. I hope you and Mossypebble are happy together, it will be a joy to see you, everyday. But I have to agree, I never should have left. I should have stayed by your side all along, I should have stayed with you. But of my mistake, came a new relationship, and no one was hurt. Every action has a good and bad, but in no world does that prove what I did. I remember are times too, from apprentices that night, when we were deemed to annoying to go to the gathering. And I will always be your friend, and I will do my best to be there for you, no matter what." ~Runningstrike to Stoatscar and Mossypebble. About the two being together in RockClan/Roelplay/Archive 23 :"If you spend your whole life doing what everyone else wants, you will never be happy. Since everyone wants you to be someone else, you just have to be yourself, and if they do not approve, then throw them onto a tree." Runningstrike purred. ---Runningstrike to Scorchclaw Images Character Pixels Runningkit.png Runningpaw_2.png|Runningstrike-apprentice (Runningpaw) Short-haired_male_warrior_blank-1.png|Runningstrike-warrior (Runningwater/Runningstrike) New.png Runningstike.png Runningstar.png Trivia :*He blames himself for Waterstar's death first death Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:RockClan Cats Category:Tom Category:Cats RP'D by Wolfblaze Category:Warrior Category:Living Category:Apprentice Category:Kit Category:Former Loner Category:Characters